The Band Of Seven
by Magyk-Foal1
Summary: When Luke turns evil and tries to rise Kronos, Seven Demigods set out to try and foil Luke's plans, to save the Western Civilisation! (Replacing Percy Jackson, still will have original characters. Also a few changes) Seven OC's hopefully they're not Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's!
1. A Very Small Private Chat

**Hey everybody it's Magyk-Foal1! This is FanFic #2! The Band of Seven! This replaces the Percy Jackson series but still has all the characters and what-not. Adeile's Epic Kanto Adventure will still go on. So, without further ado; Let's begin.**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does!**_

**1. A Very Short Private Chat**

**Oc1's POV (I promise not a Mary Sue!)**

I have no idea what's going on.

My name is Violet Meringue, I live in Manhattan and I was only ten when I ran away from home, found some friends who were much like me, battled tons upon tons of what I thought were only Greek Myths and we were all trying to find somewhere safe to live.

Yes I said Greek Myths. Turns out they're real and I am a child of one of the Greek Gods. And once in a while they have a child with a mortal, the children (Like me) are called Demigods. Half Human, Half Greek God. But I didn't know then. Which one is my parent you ask? Well, you'll find out later.

When I was in primary school, I'd been kicked out of a couple of schools, this was my third school that I had been to. I wasn't any of those really popular kids or one of the sporty kind. Not a nerdy kid either. I was one of those kids that hung out on their own, because everyone was afraid of me and I have been diagnosed with Dyslexia and ADHD.

It all started when I was sitting on a bench, I was watching the vines on one of the buildings in the school when Mark Diablo walked up to me with his mates. He was a bulky guy and was known for bullying loner kids like me. Because he's surrounded by a mass of lanky cronies, he feels like he could do anything. I was trying so hard to not be the first to say something.

"Hey Meringue, growing off the vines today? Feeling ripe?" Sneered Mark, he was pretty stupid, and some of his lackeys sniggered. "Or are you going to talk to yourself?"

I replied with a smart assed comeback, it went like this; "Actually, I am feeling ripe, if anything, you were plucked off early and thrown in the garden waste because you were rotten and now you're stupid."

Mark's face went red with anger, he wasn't used to people talking back to him, his victims would normally curl up and wait for him to go. He's not that frightening. "I'd be careful, you've already been kicked out of two schools, don't want your widow of a Mum to go bankrupt to try and get you into another school~"

I stood up, my mother, Lucy Meringue, was trying her best to keep me in school, she's a normal Mum, but wierd things have occaisonally tried to kill me and she's been getting pretty desperate to get me into a school, this one, 'Yancy Academy' for the kids with "problems" like me. They accepted younger kids depending on how many enrolled. Anyways, I got really angry, some of the kids backed off, looking to the vines on the wall.

"They moved!" One said quietly.

"I could've sworn they moved!" Said another.

I didn't know what they were talking about, but the bell went and Mark and his Lackeys went away. I raced off to class, for if I was late, my teacher would get angry.

I was running to class when I ran into one of Mark's cronies, he smirked at me and started to block my way to my classroom. My teacher is going to get mad. I pushed him aside too roughly and started running up to my class as my teacher was watching me.

_Oh-Oh..._

He saw me. I'm late! That bastard made me late! Mr Alzheimer was glaring at me, like he was going to make me write lines or hand me a super hard test or something...

"You're late." He grunted.

"S-Sir, I'm sorry!" I stammered he was really creepy, it's like he had a grumpy face branded onto his creepy head.

"Come with me." He growled.

"What for?"

He didn't answer, instead, he grabbed me by the ear and dragged me down the hallway, into an empty room. He pushed me into the room before walking in himself and locked the door behind me.

I turned to the door but saw that Mr Alzheimer was gone, I turned just in time to see a thorn races past my head and impales itself in the wall behind me. I spotted my teacher but...he was no longer human. He had a long, scorpian like tail, he was part beast, part something that's for sure. I'm not sure what he's meant to be...

"Violet Meringue, you're not allowed to live any longer." He threw another thorn from his tail so fast, that I didn't have time to duck, It grazed my right shoulder and I felt a searing, burning pain in my shoulder. I tried to look around for an exit, the only ones were the windows.

I picked up a chair and threw it at him, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. Mr Alzheimer was stunned for a brief moment. I looked around and found a ruler. I did a javelin throw with it towards him. He swatted it away and I rolled away as another projectile sailed over my head.

"Hey! Old Timer! You're a bit late with the arrow heads!" I teased. His name sounds like 'Old Timer' even though Alzheimer is a disease.

My teacher roared angrily. I threw a chair out the window and jumped out, hurting my foot from a somewhat awkward landing. And I bolted, Mr Alzheimer roaring in anger.

"I'll get you Violet Meringue! I'll get you and your Mother!"

Everything after that was a blur. I got home. packed my stuff, packed some food and wrote a good-bye note to my Mother, put cream on my shoulder. Then I raced out the door with my throbbing foot and shoulder.

A few hours later, I had ran into a boy who had also ran away from home. He said his name was Luke Castellan. His friend Thalia Grace had ran away too, because monsters were attacking them. We set up camp together and ate dinner. Luke told me that Mr Alzheimer was actually a Manticore and that I was lucky to escape. He fixed me shoulder and my foot by giving me food called Ambrosia. He said it was Godly food that healed our wounds, it tasted like the cookies my Mum would make me. Apparently we couldn't have too much, or we'd burn up.

Thalia showed me her shield. I felt frightened just by looking at it. Thalia told me it was a replica of Zeus's sheild that frightens anyone that looks at it.

"Wait. Zeus's shield? Manticore? Godly Food? What's going on?"

"Violet." Luke said. "You know the Greek Gods right?"

"Sort of"

"Well.." Thalia finished "They're real."

**Woo! Longest chapter I've ever written! I'm going to celebrate! How, do you ask? By eating chocolate and writing Chpater 2! Seeyou then!**

**R&R!**


	2. Biggest News Since the Tree

**Ugh, I haven't been writing in ages too much school work!  
Anyways, here's Chapter Two, time skip by three years! Two different POV's in this chapter! New OC! **

**Chapter 2: Biggest News Since The Tree.**

***Violet***

Three years.

Three years since Thalia Grace, my best friend and Daughter of Zeus had died on Half Blood Hill. She fought valiantly protecting me, Luke (Son of Hermes, real cutie) and Annabeth (Daughter of Athena) as we were being guided to Camp Half-Blood. As Thalia gave her life, Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a tree. Her spirit helps protect the borders of Camp Half-Blood to this day. Camp Half-Blood is a Camp where kids born half human, half Greek God go to train and become Heroes like Heracles. Well, not exactly like Heracles but you get the point.

It's been three years and I haven't found out who my Godly Parent is. Whoever he is, he sure has some explaining to do. I've been crammed in that Hermes cabin for ages!

Let me explain. The camp has cabins in a U shape. Each one represents one of the Gods of the Olympian Council, some like Hera and Artemis don't have children, but we have cabins for them so that they don't get angry and feel that they're not liked or anything like that. But anyways, because Hermes is the God of Thieves, Messengers and most importantly; Travellers, any Demigod who doesn't know their Godly Parent, get crammed into the Hermes Cabin, since I don't know mine, I've been stuck in the Hermes Cabin. I don't have anything against him; it's just that it's so crowded! Oh well, at least I get to be with Luke!

I was sitting in front of Thalia's Tree; I didn't feel like training at the moment, I wanted to be in the outside world. Sometimes if we were lucky, we got to go on Quests. But since Luke returned from his with a big scar on his face, we haven't been allowed to, it also doesn't help that Zeus is really angry for some reason.

"Hey, Violet!" Luke ran up to me, looking all puffed from running.

"Hi Luke!"

"Mr D wants everyone to train, including you; he says "the camp is for training not mourning at a tree""

"Urgh fine, I'll just do some gardening, that's all I'm good at."

"Don't be like that; you're good at fighting too, just not with a sword, that's all. Come on, let's do the climbing wall. I know you like doing that." Luke smiled down at me before grabbing one of my hands. He then got me onto my feet and ran to the climbing wall, pulling me along with him.

"Is there going to be lava as well?" I said, making sure it sounded like a challenge.

"Lots of lava" Luke replied with a smirk.

I smiled and yanked my hand away from Luke, running ahead of him, I ran past startled campers as I leaped onto the climbing wall. Luke followed and even though he is the best swordsman this camp has had in aeons, I'm a better climber than Luke. So when we both got to the wall, I made it up before the lava could get campers half way up the wall. It gave me time to look at the Canoe Lake as some poor campers capsized their canoe.

Eventually Luke climbed up, not a single bit of lava had touched him.

"You make it look easy" he said.

"I try not to show off, you can't really decide on my Godly Parent because I'm good at gardening and I can climb 'Deadly' lava walls." I said, clenching my fists in anger.

Luke looked weary; he's been a little distant since his quest. I know he's hated the Gods for not claiming their children, otherwise, we never know who our Olympian Mother/Father is.

I do have a small hatred for the Gods, especially Dionysus or Mr D, he's our Camp Director, God of Wine and Madness, he has been sent to this Camp for a thousand years because he was chasing an Off-Limits Wood Nymph.

There was silence between Luke and I as we got down the climbing wall. We were walking towards the Sword Arena when he finally said; "I think I might know who your father is, but it's better if you find out yourself."

"If I ever do..." I muttered, but I don't think Luke heard. We went into the sword arena; sure I like to practice with Luke even if I do lose every single time. We practiced for a few good hours until we heard the horn that sounded for dinner. We sent offerings to the Gods, then ate, sang a few campfire songs then went to bed. Typical way to end a day at camp right? No, when Demigods go to sleep, we usually have dreams, glimpses of the past, present or future.

My dream has been the same for a while. Here's how it goes...

It's raining and a '98 Camaro just flipped and the people inside screamed. Two boys got out of the sides of the car, they looked at something in the distance. Then in a hurry, trying to get everyone else out of the car.

The two boys are running now, one brown haired, the other black haired. An older Lady was with them, maybe mid thirties? Probably one of the boys' Mother I suppose. The boys are trying to get themselves and a familiar looking Satyr away from something.

A Cow goes flying with a 'Moo!' and who knows where the poor thing went. Then the scene changes to what I think is a Minotaur holding the Lady and she dissolves into a golden light, one of the boys screamed and ran to fight the Bull. Then I hear a deep, cold laughter and the dream ends. Only because that's when I wake up in a cold sweat and decide to leave the Hermes Cabin to go for a walk. No-one is really strict on the fact I leave the cabin every night, I only have to avoid the Harpy patrol or I'll get eaten. Usually when I'm out at night I go to the woods to train. The sky was dark with black clouds, it was raining but the magical borders of camp kept out the rain. So I won't get a cold. I snuck into the Sword Arena and looked around for a weapon, I found a Whip and went into the woods, I've never used a whip before but I guess fighting monsters are the only way to test your skills, or die trying.

Eventually I found a Scorpion, about 10 feet tall maybe? I dodged its stinger and lashed the 10 metre long whip, the tail came clean off, only then I realised the whip was Celestial bronze. The scorpion made a grab for me but I swung my whip and it curled around the pincer it tried to grab me with. I quickly uncurled it and sliced off both of its pincers. The scorpion made a sound (possibly a hiss) and disintegrated into dust.

That was when I heard the scream of a boy.

***New OC!***

My friend screamed at the sight of his mother dissolving into a golden light. The weird cow man had killed her. I couldn't do anything, I was in shock, we were soaking from the rain and we had our friend Grover hanging from our shoulders, occasionally moaning "Foood"  
My friend Percy charged the Beef-head (His Mum called it a Minotaur) without a weapon, I didn't want him to get hurt, so I dragged Grover past the barrier, dumped him there and went to help Percy out.

The Minotaur charged and we ran in different directions as Percy's mother said, but bull man had his arms out this time and we had to duck to avoid his attempt to grab us. He crashed into a tree and one of his horns got stuck. He pulled free, but when he did; there was a loud _snap!_ And the Minotaur screamed (Or Mooed) as one of his horns came right off. I then wanted to draw the attention to me instead of Percy and I did the smartest thing ever. "Hey Chunky! You suck at charging, have you got Mad Cow Disease or what?!" The Minotaur got really pissed and charged me. Percy ran to the tree and yanked the horn from it. I jumped onto the Minotaur's head and bounced right off it. Landing beside Percy, we were both really tired but something inside of us kept us going.

Percy looked at me and said something, I didn't quite catch it. Percy then ran towards the Bull and sidestepped. But that was his mistake. The Minotaur saw this and grabbed Percy, he was holding him so tight that Percy couldn't move and was struggling to breathe. I started panicking; I didn't know what to do. Then there was a tug in my gut and in my hand was a small ball of fire.

***Violet***

I really wanted to go help, but they seemed fine. But what just noticed was that these were the boys from my dream. The one with the fire shrugs and throws it at the Minotaur, he drops Percy in surprise and starts burning, and the boy throws another ball of fire and the Minotaur slowly disintegrates into dust. The boy collapses and stops moving. So I run out and manage to haul the two boys over my shoulders but I don't get very far. Some Nymphs pop out from the trees and help me out, two take one of the boys; another two take the Satyr who I recognised. I stumbled back to the Big House and called out. Lights turned on and Annabeth and Chiron walk out. They see the urgency and they get all three inside to look after them. Chiron then orders me back to my cabin and I lay down in my spot on the floor. I spent the rest of the night thinking about what had just happened.

**So, how was that people? It took me a while, I'm sorry for those who have been waiting. I've been very busy. Hopefully Chapter 3 doesn't take as long.**

**Any guesses on Parentage yet? Hint, the boy IS NOT a son of Hephaestus!**

**R&R! **


End file.
